1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to alarm indicators and, more particularly, to a programmable alert system that alerts a parent when they exit a predetermined proximity from a child in a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of proximity sensing equipment to detect or monitor the presence of nearby objects without any physical contact is well known. There remains a need for a programmable proximity alert system for use in a vehicle that informs a parent or caregiver (collectively herein, a “parent”) when they may have left a baby or child (collectively herein, a “child”) in the vehicle. It would be helpful if such a programmable proximity alert system was configured to generate plural sensory alerts whenever it exits the nominal range of a vehicle seat transmitter. It would be additionally desirable for such a programmable proximity alert system to utilize a discrete coding remote that facilitates the pairing of any number of remote receivers and seat transmitters so as to alleviate the need for a parent to switch out various remote receivers and seat transmitters depending on the parent accompanying the child or the vehicle used.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a programmable proximity alert system adapted to generate multiple sensor alerts whenever a parent exits a predetermined proximity from their vehicle. The primary components in Applicant's programmable proximity alert system are a remote receiver, seat transmitter, and a coding remote. When in operation, the programmable proximity alert system provides an automatic reminder to parents to get their child every time they move out the a close proximity to their vehicle. As a result, instances wherein a child or children are left in a vehicle by a negligent or absentminded parent can be avoided.